A Christmas Miracle
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Jasper was called back to war, leaving a pregnant Bella behind. A week before Christmas, the day he was supposed to return she gets tragic news. But on Christmas Eve she makes a wish, one simple Christmas Miracle. AH


**Title: A Christmas Miracle**

**Author Penname: WhiteWolfLegend**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Jasper was called back to war, leaving a pregnant Bella behind. A week before Christmas, the day he was supposed to return she gets tragic news. But on Christmas Eve she makes a wish, one simple Christmas Miracle****.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Banner Link: **. 

**Banner Designer Name and Email: I made it. **

**Beta Name and Email: **Ninmesarra - dmedgin

* * *

**3rd POV**

Bella pounded her fists against Jasper**'**s chest as she wailed. His body thumping with the impact as he held her close. His body, too**, **shook with sobs, as Bella unleased her cries and screams upon him.

"WHY, JASPER, WHY?" she cried out, extracting herself from his arms and turning her back on him.

Bella's heart was breaking as she let his words replay over and over in her head. He was going to war. He had enlisted to the army when he was younger and now is being called back, and he leaves tomorrow. Bella rubbed her stomach soothingly, as she tried to calm down for their little angel.

"I don't know Darlin', please calm down for our little bean," Jasper choked out, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"They said you wouldn't be called back again," She snarled out angrily; he had been shot on his last tour and was discharged honourably, so why was he being called back?

"They need me to train their troops Darlin'. I will be back, and I won't be in the field. That's a sure promise the general made himself," he explained as he tried to sooth her.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JASPER! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE PARENTS!" she screamed at him, spinning on the spot to look at him, her hands in the air. Even though her vision was blurry from her own tears, she could see his eyes were rimmed red as well.

"I will be back baby; it will just be one year, I promise… Just one year," he choked out, as he pulled her defeated body into his carefully. One hand on his wife's stomach as he rocked them in one spot; whispering her sweet nothings and promises.

"Let's just spend one last night together," he whispered to her, then led her to the bedroom.

Waking up the next morning Bella helped Jasper silently pack. He was already dressed in his normal Army gear when she woke up, bringing tears to her eyes. No words could be said, no 'It will be okay's, I'm sorry's, or I promise's'. Nothing would make the pain go away.

A tear dropped onto the photographs in Bella's hand, the one Jasper always took with him. It was a wedding picture; he had lifted her up and twirled her around. They were so happy then, well they are now. They, like any couple, have their moments, just like this, but Jasper and Bella always got through them.

A beep outside lets them know that it was time, quickly placing the photograph in his duffle bag Bella zipped it up and handed it to him. Jasper's fingers brushed against Bella's as he took the bag from her; the same electric jolt running through her body that only he could make.

The walk to the front door seemed like they were walking a mile. A sense of loss washes over her as she watched Jasper sling his bag over his shoulder on the front porch, his eyes sad.

"I love you till my dying day…" he whispered to her.

"And for every day after that," Bella finished, her eyes watering as he leaned down, and placed a kiss on her lips.

Kneeling he kisses her stomach, looking up with his eyes, his hand resting on stomach still.

"I'm sorry I can't be here for our little one, I want the sex of our baby to be a surprise, but please tell me when our little bean is born," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Bella nodded to him unable to speak.

Jasper was saddened so, he didn't want to leave her.

"Come home okay, make sure you come home," Bella demanded, her voice breaking with sobs, once he stood from his crouched position.

"I promise, Bella, I promise," he whispered to her, pulling into a soft embrace, and placing a kiss on her lips.

Pulling back Jasper placed his cap on and turned to leave, his hand pulled hers to the edge of the porch where Emmett waited with a sad expression in his eyes. A sob erupted from Bella when she saw his wide frame clad in greens.

"Emmett!" It was a cry that instantly had Emmett pulling his sister into his arms.

"I'll make sure he is safe Bella-Boo. Rosalie is here and Peter will come help as well," he choked out, his large frame shaking as well.

"You come back too, brother. I swear to fucking God and all things mighty, that if you and him don't come back alive, I will find a way to bring you back and murder you myself!" she told them both angrily, her voice cracking and rasping in some places between her rage and her sobs.

"Will do, Rosalie will be here soon to stay with you," he whispered. "Peter will check on you girls every day."

Rosalie and Bella were both due on the same day. Rose was having a little boy, her little mini Emmett, she called him. Every time they went away she would come stay with Bella; she didn't want to be alone in that huge house.

"We need to leave now, we'll be home soon," Emmett whispered as he looked at his watch.

"Be safe," Bella commanded them. Her hand covered her mouth as they walked to the car. Letting the sobs break free, as Jasper blew her a kiss as they drove away.

Bella felt the world crash around her as she saw her husband and brother leave. The fear of them never returning had begun to sink in, the feeling was awful. She stood on the porch for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes.

Bella refused to go back into the house. It was too large and too empty.

"Bella! You should be inside!" Mrs's Webber, from next door, said frantically as she quickly rushed to her pregnant neighbour with a blanket in hand. The girl would have caught her death if she hadn't seen her from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Webber, I was lost in thought," Bella whispered with a choking sob. Angela's eyes widened quickly before she wrapped the crochet blanket around her shoulders, and led Bella inside; to the warmth.

"Jasper was called back again?" she whispered to Bella softly. All she could do was nod and cry into Angela's shoulder as she rocked her.

"Emmett did, too," Bella wailed after it sunk in, her whole form shook with sobs.

"Oh, my poor girl, it will be okay, they will be home soon. And soon enough, you will have that little precious baby with you," Angela told her in hopes to sooth the young girl, her hand running through her hair.

She held her until a rapid knock echoed through the house, followed by the clicking of the lock and Rosalie's frantic steps. Looking up Bella wasn't surprised by the fact her sister-in-law was dressed in sweatpants and a singlet, hair a mess with red puffy eyes.

"Bella!" She sobbed before gently throwing herself at her sister and Mrs Webber.

Bella stared out the window as she watched the sun rise. For the past few weeks she had been waking before dawn, she just couldn't sleep in without her Jasper.

With a sad sigh, she placed her tea on the small ledge before getting ready to get up. Rosalie had her baby only two days ago and because of complications she and their little boy had, the doctor instructed her to stay with them for a few more days.

A flutter against Bella's hand caused her to smile.

"I know little one, momma is getting hungry too," she giggled out, though her mood changed quickly when a bout of pain washed over her, causing her to double over.

Lifting her hand up to grasp the wall next to her she realised that her water broke. The baby was coming.

"PETER!" Bella screamed as another contraction hit.

Peter jumped and fell to the floor as his sister-in-law screamed his name, waking him from a light sleep. Racing up the stairs he saw her hunched over and a hand wound around her stomach.

"The baby? Oh my god, oh my god, the baby is coming now!" he yelled, rushing around the room to gather the bags she had packed the day before Jasper left.

"YES! AND IF YOU DON'T FUCKING MOVE NOW AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL I WILL MURDER YOU!" Bella screamed at him as another contraction hit, she hated pain, hated it to the very core. Though this was excruciating, she was excited. Her baby would be here soon, so soon, yet without her father witnessing it.

"Okay, the bag, I have the bag and the keys," Peter rushes out in puffs before racing over and gently swinging Bella into his arms. Luckily, she was in the small lounge that opens up in the summer, otherwise Peter would be struggling with getting her down the stairs.

"Peter, you're half naked!" Bella cries out and laughs as she notices his bare shoulders and back.

"That's okay, I will live!" he puffs out, gently placing her on her feet for a second and opening the car door.

"Peter!" Bella gasps horrified, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Stop mothering me Bella, I need to get you to the hospital so I can greet my nephew!" He mock scolds her, helping her into the car as another contraction hit.

"It could... be… a girl" she breathed out harshly, through the pain.

"True, Jasper will have a hard time keeping the boys away then," Peter snorted while running around the front of the car, jumping in and helping Bella with her belt.

"God, that would be an understatement, he would be sitting on the front porch with a gun on his lap and a shovel leaning on the door when she's old enough to date," Bella chuckled out, sending Peter into a full on belly laugh.

Bella knew what Peter was doing, he was making her try and put her mind off the pain for one, and then again by the fact her husband isn't here with her.

"God I am going to kill him!" She screamed as another contraction hit.

Giving Isabella a side glance, Peter pushed his foot down on the accelerator. He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible to get this baby delivered, but he was also secretly afraid his sister-in-law was going to castrate him just for the sake of doing it.

**~XxX~**

Sixteen painful hours, fifteen hours of curses and death threats, one hour of them having his hand plastered due to Isabella breaking it. His little niece was born; seven pounds, four ounces.

"I'm sorry Pete," she whispers sheepishly, her eyes never leaving her baby girls face.

An hour ago little Jasmine Marie Whitlock was born. Peter found the humour in the name that she had chosen causing Bella to smirk and give him a simple reply.

_'Jasper wanted Faith Bella... But the deal was if he was at war when I went into labour, I got to choose'_

"It's okay sweetheart, Jasper owes me now… But I guess I can rub it in his face that I was 'ere an' met this sweet angel before him," he cooed in a soft drawl as he ran his finger down Jasmine's little face softly, smiling as she yawned, her little lips forming an 'O'.

"She looks just like you," he whispered.

Jasmine had Bella's little nose and lips with her chocolate coloured hair. Her eyes were bright baby blue, like Jasper's.

"Where is my niece?" Rosalie whispered her demand softly as she walked into the room. Her eyes sparkling with joy and anxiety, as she came closer. Charles Henry squirming in her arms looking wide-eyed around the room.

Like Peter, Rosalie was in awe of the baby girl that lay nestled in her sister-in-laws arms. She had her brother's chin and eyes, along with his wavy hair.

"May I?" she asked softly after Peter stole her son and began to coo at him.

Hesitating, Bella handed her baby girl to her aunt causing Rose to give her a soft understanding smile.

"I know, it was hard for me to let go for the first time too." She giggled, causing Bella to sigh in relief but her anxiety was still there.

"What did you decide on?" she asked, softly.

"Jasmine Marie." Rosalie snorted as she cooed the name at her niece.

"Another little Jas in our family…"

Bella watched with sadness though as her brother and sister held her daughter and nephew. Choking back a sob she looked away, she couldn't watch this moment without breaking into tears. Her brother and husband should be here; they should be here celebrating.

"I miss them, too," Rose choked out through a sob, her eyes on her son as she rocked Jasmine.

**~XxX~**

Seven months had passed since that day, Bella's little girl already learning new things. Da is her favourite word and it still broke her heart to hear it.

"No Jasmine, don't eat that!" She scolds her daughter softly as she saw her about to chew something she shouldn't.

"Oh let her be, she needs to chew on things," Rosalie snorted from the kitchen, little Charlie screaming and clapping calling for food.

"I know she is teething; but she needs to chew on the teething toy not a bulbul from the tree!" she replies mock exasperated.

Being a mother was stressful at times, the late nights, the screaming – everything else. It was hard without Jasper, true, Isabella would admit to that. But she would never trade her little girl for some peace and quiet.

"It's November! You don't have to put up the decorations until another week!" Rosalie sighed exasperated causing Isabella to snort.

"Rose, its December the first," she teased her friend; Rosalie had become forgetful in most things. Not that she blamed her; she, too, had forgotten the date.

Blushing a bright shade of red, Rose, shoved her sister lightly. "Shush you. That means only a few more weeks until our men come home."

Giggling Isabella nodded, "True, I wonder if Jasper has gone nuts yet. He didn't want to know the baby's sex or name until he got home."

Isabella thought of the conversation with Jasper the day after Jasmine was born and couldn't hold back the chuckle.

_The phone dial rung crackly as she waited for someone to answer. They had a small army satellite phone for personal reasons. _

"_Sargent Black speaking."_

"_I'm looking for Captain Major Whitlock," Bella replied right away. _

"_Who may be speaking?" his voice was gruff. _

"_This is Isabella, his wife. It is very urgent I need to speak to him," she huffed out. _

"_Ah, Bella! Jasper speaks so fondly of you, as does Emmett. Tell me, is it a girl or boy, we boys made a bet without Jasper knowing." He chuckled causing her to giggle. _

"_It's a girl, but you boys keep it under-wraps, you hear?" she giggles out sternly; she heard Jacob woot and call out for her husband. _

"_Jasper, there is a pretty lady on the phone for you!" _

_There were sounds of footfalls, heavy and light; followed by strings of curses. _

"_You better not swear Jasper Whitlock! Our little one will catch your bad mouth," Isabella giggled as she heard his voice on the line. _

"_Really? Our little bean is born? Is it a boy or girl? Wait don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise! Is our little one healthy, all ten fingers and toes?" He rushed out nervous and excited causing her to laugh. _

"_Yes, seven pounds and four ounces. All ten fingers and toes," __s__he giggled out to him. _

Looking fondly at her daughter she couldn't wait until her husband was home and safe. Until he could meet their daughter for the very first time.

**~XxX~**

Isabella was arranging the last of the Christmas decorations while Rosalie was upstairs checking on the babies when she heard a knock at the door.

Dropping the plastic bell, she rushed to the door excitedly hoping it was her husband and brother. Only for her hope to instantly vanish and fear to creep in as she took in the grim looking soldier on the other side.

"Who is it?" she choked, tears springing in her eyes.

"Are you Isabella Whitlock? My name is Private Edward Cullen, I was a friend of your husband," he asked softly, hands ready to catch her.

"Yes… what... happened to my husband?" she chokes out, tears spilling as her chest tightened.

"One of our platoons was under attack. Captain Major Whitlock and a handful of others went to rescue them, only for it to be an ambush. All the men but three were killed instantly by a roadside bomb and your husband is missing. I'm sorry, ma'am, to have to tell you this," He says to her just before he caught her as she let out a wailing scream and collapsed.

Rosalie rushed quickly down the stairs in panic, her heart dropping as she catches the sight in front of her. There on the doorstep was her sister – in the arms of a soldier - crying brokenly. 'No' and Jasper's name fell from her lips like a sorrowful tune.

"Emmett… What happened to my husband, Emmett and… and... my brother," she chokes out, causing his eyes to widen.

"Rosalie Swan? Emmett is okay, he was the very lucky ones of the blast… Jasper… Jasper is missing," he tells her sadly, eyes full of sorrow.

Rosalie nodded, she was numb. Emmett was okay, but her brother was missing, even dead.

"I… I need to call Peter," she uttered softly, before walking stiffly into the kitchen.

"HE PROMISED ME!" Bella screamed as she tore herself out of the soldiers arms and grabbed anything in her way; throwing it as hard as she could.

Soon she found herself being held in two strong arms, not the ones she wanted, nor the ones of her brother; but the ones of Peter.

"Shh sweetheart, shh, calm down," he cooed in her ear, his eyes locked onto Carlisle… Edward's father who happened to be a doctor in the town not far away.

Carlisle moved quickly as Peter held Bella tightly, quickly jabbing her with a sedative to calm her down.

"Thank you," Peter whispered as she began to fade into a slumber.

"I do hope he is found, I was the one that worked to help him last time. He saved my son as well; I hope everything will be okay," Carlisle whispered before leaving, giving Edward a saddened look as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"He's alive… I just know it," Bella mumbled slurred as she finally let the slumber take her.

**~XxX~**

Soon it was Christmas Eve and the days leading up to it were a blur to Bella. She hardly spoke unless needed, only ate to stay healthy for her baby. But other than that, Bella was a shell of herself. Rosalie and Emmett moved in, Emmett apologising over and over again to his sister for not being able to bring her husband home.

Peter stayed as well, him and Edward had grown close and neither wanted to leave. Edward grew attached to the small female, viewed her as a sister and was sick to the core that he was the one who had to deliver the news.

"Bells…. We're going to get some food, do you want anything?" Emmett asked hesitantly by the door.

"No thank you, can I have Jasmine?" she asked her arms out for her daughter. Nodding, he picked up his niece from her pen and gingerly handed her to Bella. He was afraid to hurt Jas due to his size and hers; it was cute in a way.

"We'll be back in an hour or so, depending on the weather," he whispered as he looked out into the stormy sky.

She gave no reply to him, only watched as the storm raged on as she rocked her baby girl. It seemed like hours or days had passed when her little one grew restless.

She prayed every day to God, to bring him home.

"Shhh Momma is here," Bella cooed, standing to move in front of the roaring fire. Its yellow light spreading warmth as little blue and orange flames flickered.

"Da! Dada!" Jasmine wailed giggling, hands clapping as she looked up at her momma.

"Dada no here Jasmine… Dada might not be coming back," Isabella choked back a sob as she looked down at her smiling baby.

"Dada! DADA! He DADA!" Jas wailed as her little blue eyes looked over by the door.

"Shh Jasmine, shhh." Bella sobbed, holding her baby close to her.

"Jasmine… You named her Jasmine?" the gruff voice made Isabella squeeze her eyes tightly.

Bella cursed her mind for finally breaking; making her think Jasper was safe back home.

"Bella, Darlin' open those beautiful eyes of yours," Jasper whispered as he lifted his wife's chin up to make her look at him.

"You're not here… You're not here!" she sobbed out; her eyes squeezed shut as she chanted to herself.

Jasper pulled her softly against him, making sure his beautiful angel was not squished between them and captured her lips with his.

Bella's eyes snapped open as she felt familiar lips on her own. She breathed in and took in the smell of leather and Jasper's cologne that he wore for her.

"Jasper?" she whispered barely audible as she took in the man in front of her. He was wounded, no broken bones but many cuts and burns, dressed.

"I promised I would come home… I promised," he cooed to his wife who still stared in disbelief.

"But how?" Bella asked, thanking every God she could for bringing her husband back safe.

"I don't know… I was found nearly dead, hidden not far from where I was thrown. I guess it was a miracle someone found me," he tells her, a smile wide on her face.

"It is… It's a Christmas Miracle," she whispered tenderly.

Her husband was home safe.

* * *

**A/N: Well here ya go guys **

**E**


End file.
